Jar of Hearts
by The Elemental Kunoichi 4
Summary: SongFic of Yumika/Sasuke. He finds her in the forest and tries to get her back. But she doesn't want him anymore. He has a Jar of Hearts which is holding her heart hostage. Can she get it back? One Shot. Sasuke/O.C.


_I know I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Yumika and Sasuke were standing in an open area within the forest where she lives. She was frozen in place being unable to move by the sight of him. "What do you want?" She asks.

He simply says, "You."

"No." She whispers.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

"Why not?" He asks dumbfounded.

"You know exactly why."

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"Explain to me, please." He pleaded. After some time the only thing good he truly wanted was Yumika.

She just shook her head, holding back tears that were to come.

_Who do you think you are_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

"You've left to many scars for me to remember what had happened between us." Yumika started.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"You've become evil. You hurt people and you hurt me especially."

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

"The lies you've spread. I don't know what's true anymore."

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

"You're just too much for me to handle! You can't have me Sasuke! You just can't!" She screamed.

The wind passed through both of them blowing her shorter hair in her face. When she swatted it out of her eyes, Sasuke was standing right in front of her. He grabbed her by the arms, not tightly but softly. But still, Yumika was unable to step away from him.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

"You know I've been looking for you." He stated.

"Yes." She answered not being able to look him directly in the eyes.

"I've asked many people where you were, but they never answered me."

"Good. You probably shouldn't have asked anyway. I'm not that hard to find. Even so, I'm not going to just cry on your shoulder because you've found me and want me."

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

"And why is that? You've always wanted me from the beginning of our friendship to the day I left. What makes now so different?" Sasuke asked wanting a reason.

_I learned to live, half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"Time changes people. Time changed me and how I feel about _certain _people like _you_. I've grown to take care of myself and what I need. Time let me grow into the leader of my clan that I am today. You can't ruin it by trying to make me fall in love with you again. I don't _need_ you." Yumika explained.

_Who do you think you are_

_Runnin round leaving scars_

"I know I've hurt you. But I want to change that. I want to heal those scars you have, the scars I've created."

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"You didn't just hurt _me_. If you want to heal them then you're going to have to heal all the other hearts you've broken in the village and you are unable to do so because, you can't just come back and expect people to forgive you so easily. And scars _can't _heal." Tears started pouring down her cheeks. Yumika was still looking down at his chest rather than his eyes.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

"You're going to get sick one day of being hated, Sasuke."

"You don't hate me." He said. "You can _never_ hate me."

"No I can't. But I can avoid you forever and try to forget you. I know you're going to stay evil and you're going to keep killing people for power. That's who you are, now. And I can't be with you if you're on the run. I have a reputation to maintain and you can't _taint_ it. You can't make me give up my life to be with you."

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

"What will it take for you to change your mind?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"You'd have to shatter the jar of hearts you have. Give them back to everyone that you've taken them from. Naruto's, Sakura's, Kakashi's Jade's, mine, and all of your friends'. You've taken them and you need to give them back. But in order to do so, you'd need to do something impossible."

_It took so long just to feel alright_

"It took me, a year and a half to finally be over us. After that amount of time I stopped hoping you'd come back, and now that you have I'm ready to push you aside."

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

"Don't you remember how you used to feel? Is that really all gone? If not, isn't it not enough to come to me?" He asked.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

"No. It can never be enough. You've broken your promises and I wish…I wish I never fell for you like every other girl did." She choked.

"It would be more convincing if you looked me in the eyes." As he wished it, she obeyed.

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

"I can't change your mind? Can I?"

"Not until you prove me wrong…"

_Who do you think you are_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

"I miss the old you Sasuke. I miss the one who made me laugh and smile, instead of the one who made me cry and sad. The good memories are all covered up by the stories of you massacring innocent people."

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"I never meant to hurt you. So please, just forget the past and be with me." He sounded like a little boy crying for his mother.

"I'll forget, when you do."

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

"You'll get tired of it all I know. But when you do I won't be here. You're tearing people apart by causing destruction, not only physically but mentally. The mental changes you've done to people are permanent. And I hope the ice in your heart is sharp and painful." Yumika pushed Sasuke's arms off of her and turned around trying to walk away. As she did so, she wiped her eyes clean of the tears.

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

He followed her. He didn't know why but he did. When she started running, so did he. When she jumped onto a branch on a tree, he did the same.

"Don't follow me!" She scolded.

He couldn't risk losing her…even though he knows he already had. In anger and frustration he used Striking Shadow Snake to stop her. Yumika fell to the ground and bled slightly.

Sasuke regretted what he just did…

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin round leaving scars_

"You see! You've just caused more scars, Sasuke! If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to stop hurting me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. I just want you so badly."

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"I know that I stole your heart and I want to give it back, but you're not letting me."

"Why should I let you? All you're going to do is take it away from me again. We're done Sasuke. Just stop trying to find me and make everything alright. Because it's not, and it never will be until you leave me alone."

_You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul_

"You're so cold hearted. It's impossible for anyone to thaw it out."

"It's not impossible. I just have to find the right person to do so. I know that that person is you."

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

He picked her up and held her close to him so there was no way of her getting out.

"Let go of me! Just stop this nonsense and leave me alone!"

_Who do you think you are?_

"I can't do that again."

_Who do you think you are?_

"Do you honestly think you're that special to me? I can _replace_ you in one flat second!"

"I may not be special to you, but you're special to me! You can try and replace me but you know it won't be the same. I understand that I can't replace you!"

_Who do you think you are?_

She stares into his eyes for a long second, breathing hard as she tried to struggle to flee from his grasp, only she notices that she didn't want him to let go.

"Who do you think you are?" She asks.

"The one for you…" He kisses her, and regretfully she kisses back.

Sasuke has a jar of hearts, and her heart is the only one he ever really wanted, and the only heart that he returned.


End file.
